prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC43
is the 43rd episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure series and the 480th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, ''it is called ''"The Meaning of Family" Synopsis Aguri is shocked after Mari discovers she is Cure Ace and reveals how they came to be. In this time, Aguri fears she will be abandoned without a family to call her own. '' Synopsis While fighting the Jikochuu, Mari is shocked to learn Cure Ace's identity. After returning home, she decides to tell everything about the day they met. She found Aguri as a baby and they were attacked by the Jikochuu. Somehow, Aguri transformed into a ten year old girl and a mysterious voice spoke to Mari, asking her to look after Aguri. She is alarmed when Aguri suddenly runs away in tears. The girls find Aguri and after seeing how worked up she is, she explains what she was just told by her grandmother and she is invited back to Mana's. After a while, Mari calls Mana and brings up that Aguri's school has a visiting session, so she allows her to stay there as sort of a last-second pyjama party. The following day at school Aguri heads into class as Mari stands by to observe. After their teacher asks the class to draw their important family members, Aguri grows depressed and is unsure of what to do. However, Mari returns to her side to comfort her, and inspired, Aguri begins drawing. Later, Regina arrived and creates an eraser Jikochuu to erase everything around the school until the Cures stop her. They easily make work of the Jikochuu, but Regina orders it to erase all the drawing that the students worked on, causing Ace to feel sad after she finds her own drawing has been taken. But to her surprise, she watches as Mari returns and stands up for her, and their bodies start to glow, allowing Ace to defeat the Jikochuu with their bond giving her strength. Regina takes off afterwards and things return to normal. Delighted upon realizing that she now understands that Mari is her precious family, Aguri is happy after Mari tells her she can remain at her home, and together they take off. Characters Cures *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Marmo *Regina *Jikochuu *Selfish King(Flashback only) Secondary characters *Princess Marie Ange(Flashback only) *Madoka Mari *Aida Ayumi *Bando Sokichi Major event *Mari discovers the Cures' identities. *It was revealed that Aguri was found by Mari when she was a baby *Aguri's school has class visiting Trivia *This episode is similar to SPC40, featuring the youngest Cures were visited by grandparents. Edits in ''Glitter Force Doki Doki * After the Distain is defeated Regina exclaims "Aw, phooey!" * When Natalie meets the Distain, she makes a hall pass one-liner. Gallery Jikochuu_43_1.jpg|This episode's Jikochuu 1 DDPC43 Baby Aguri.jpg|Baby Aguri in a flashback Jikochuu_43_2.png|This episode's Jikochuu 2 Wall doki 43 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper, from Pretty Cure Online. Walls43.jpg|This episode's wallpaper collection. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes